heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Batu * Major Gates Adversaries: * Proxoff, the Revolutionary ** Von Damm ** Count Trini * unnamed female spy Other Characters: * Locations: * easternmost Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler2_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker2_1 = Art Pinajian | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Ed Cronin | Writer3_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler3_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker3_1 = George E. Brenner | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Quotation = Motler – the world is now rid of its worst enemy, and no one will ever know how it happened. | Speaker = Hugh Hazzard | StoryTitle2 = Invisible Justice: "The Treasure of Hawk Island" | Synopsis2 = A couple of petty thieves look for buried pirate treasure on an island, but the Invisible Hood "spooks" them from taking it from its rightful owner. | StoryTitle3 = Hugh Hazzard: "War" | Synopsis3 = A map shows war-torn Europe: Germany now includes Denmark; Russia now includes most or all of Poland and everything east of it; Hatvia is about where today’s Czech Republic is, bordered and menaced by both of these aggressive nations. President Hatchec of Hatvia sends a goodwill ambassador to the USA to appeal for US support. Dictator Motler of Germany is now being called Germany, and Motler looks exactly like Hitler. sends two agents (Fritz Goeing and Hans Gonn) to whack the diplomat's airplane, equipping them with an unsafe prototype of an airplane-engine-killing death ray. Motler promises the agents that their families will be taken care of if they don’t make it back from this dangerous mission. The minute they leave, Motler orders his aide Voll to have their families imprisoned and their houses looted, and reveals that their weapon will also destroy their own aircraft. The next morning, on his short wave set, Hugh Hazzard picks up a distress call from the flyingboat Yankee Clipper, which is under attack; he robots up and zooms out to sea, to the rescue! At the scene, finds two aircraft, applies his sound detector, identifies the problem, and smacks into the attacking plane, which knocks Goeing loose from the cockpit. Bozo the Robot catches Goeing, and has a few questions for him. Gonn presumably goes down with the broken plane; we do not see a parachute. Goeing rats out Motler, while squirming loose from Bozo over the ocean, into which he falls and is not seen again. The Iron Man catches the stricken Yankee Clipper (a 2-engine flying boat), and easily carries it to its landing wharf (in which city?). Bozo flies to Motler’s stronghold, a castle atop a cliff beside the ocean, and enters by plowing into the cliff and digging upward. Some guards along the way ineffectually shoot at him and set off bombs near him, but Bozo soon reaches Motler’s suite, in the north wing of the castle, where Motler is being entertained by a dancing girl. Bozo tells the girl she should get on a boat to America, where she’d be appreciated, then turns to Motler, threatening to put him in exile. Motler panics, backing away through a door, onto a balcony, over the handrail, and onto the rocks far below. The next day’s headlines: “Motler’s Death a Mystery. Body Found at Base of Cliff. World Peace Proclaimed. Hatvia Hails Motler’s Death. Poland Restored. ?Was Motler Mad?” | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joan Dexter Adversaries: * Small Time Thugs (as pirates) ** Mike ** Slade Other Characters: * Mr. Dexter Locations: * Hawk Island, Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Herr Motler * Officer Fritz Goeing * Officer Hans Gonn * Officer Voll Other Characters: * President Hatchec of Hatvia * An unnamed dancing girl Locations: * Hatvia Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, [[Smash Comics Vol 1 9#Synopsis for Hugh Hazzard: .22War.22|'North Germany']], Romania, Tokoya, Tuvania, and others. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #9 entire issue }}